I need see you againg
by blancatwilightmaniaca
Summary: regalito para gina n n; carlisle se da cuenta de que a quien a punto de declarar como muerta; ya le conocia, ok mal summary, pero creo que me quedo bonito, ustedes jusgen n n


**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo de ella y nada mas de ella**

**este one short es pare mi señorita amante de carlisle, pa que se recupere pronto n_n que pobrecita esta enfermita u.u**

**salio en unas solas horas, lo cual me sorprende XD jejejeje  
**

* * *

I need see you again

* * *

Había recibido un aviso sobre una chica en la morgue, lo que querían era que yo la examinara, solo para que dijera, esta muerta, odiaba decir aquello, pero era el ciclo de la vida que para mi y Edward era imposible que terminara.

— Edward, voy a la morgue, regreso pronto. —le mencione olvidando que se lo podía decir por la mente.

— No te preocupes, estaré bien. — me dijo tranquilo.

Me encamine al hospital, tratando de ignorar un poco a la gente a mi alrededor; cuando llegue, no me sorprendía el caos, era lo de siempre, enfermos de todas partes, aunque menos que los enfermos que había en el Londres de mi juventud.

—Dr. Carlisle, que bueno que ha llegado, quisiera que me ayudara en un caso muy extraño. — su preocupación me intrigo así que le interrogue.

— ¿De que se trata? — le pregunte a mi compañero.

— Es un hombre que jura que es vampiro, quiere beber sangre, evita los crucifijos, y tiene apariencia de perturbado, ojeras, pálido, y extremadamente delgado.— evite sonreírle a mi compañero, como el decía, simplemente era un perturbado.

— No hay de que preocuparse, en el manicomio estará bien.

— Gracias doctor Carlisle. —y mi compañero se fue sonriendo; mientras tanto yo me acercaba mas a la morgue, trataba de pensar un poco en música clásica, no me agradaba aquel lugar, me hacia pensar que yo podía haberlos salvado, pero por no estar lo suficientemente cerca, esa gente Moria.

Escuchaba corazones por todas partes, unos mas fuertes que otros, pero había uno en especial que me atraía, su sonido era fuerte, pero de ritmo débil, en cada paso que daba lo escuchaba mas fuerte, porque el sonido de los demás corazones se iban apagando, era como un concierto que iniciaba con trombones y terminaba con flautas; cuando todos los demás corazones cesaron, ese seguía hay tratando de seguir llamando mi atención; su procedencia era de la morgue; algún vigilante lo mas seguro con defecto cardiaco.

Abrí las puertas de par en par para encontrarme solamente con el cuerpo inerte de una chica, de respiración tan débil que un humano no podía verla; cuando me acerque a analizarle mejor me di cuenta que era ella, la misma chiquilla que varios años atrás había tenido que enyesarle, su rostro había cambiado, sus facciones habían endurecido, pero aun mantenía los mismos labios que me había hecho reconocerle.

Tenia moretones por todas partes, reconocí un cardenal en su brazo, era la marca de la mano de un hombre; no evite pasar mi mano por su barbilla y acomodarle el cabello, quien la había hecho aquello era un completo idiota, era una mujer hermosa, yo no podía dejarle morir, no podía dejarla en la morgue a que muriera, simplemente… no podía.

Espere a que el sol cayera para poder llevármela, y cuando el sol dejo de asomarse a lo lejos la tome y me escabullí, pasando desapercibido. Entre en casa y le puse el seguro a la puerta.

— ¿Carlisle, que pas…? — Edward no concluyo su pregunta, solo se quedo observando el cuerpo inerte de… ¡Esme! Ya lo recordaba; Edward solo me juzgo con la mirada.

— No puedo dejarla morir, simplemente no puedo. — le suplique con la mirada que dejara de juzgarme.

— No deberíamos hacerlo.

— Tú no la convertirás. — fue lo ultimo que le mencione, y baje al sótano, coloque a Esme en una vieja mesa de madera y comencé a morderle; nuestro tiempo era limitado; no tenia la oportunidad de ponerme a pensar; el corazón de Esme retomo fuerza he inicio el proceso de transformación; antes de que Esme comenzara a gritar y agitarse, Edward llego a sacarme.

— No tienes que mirar, yo cuidare por ti. —me quede en la sala tres días, escuchaba a Esme, como si un montón de madera pudiera evitar que escuchara lo que había debajo de esta, escuchaba cada latido de Esme, y decidí bajar cuando me di cuenta de que la transformación había sido completada; entre al sótano esperando que Esme estuviese tranquila; pero en ese justo momento estaba despertando.

— Tranquila no te aremos daño. — le dijo Edward tranquilizándola, ella se puso de pie y corrió había mi; me abrazo, yo le correspondí, Edward salio de la habitación dejándonos solos, fue entonces cuando me dijo.

— I wanted be with you one more time. —le sonrei, le acaricie el cabello lentamente, y termine contestandole.

— I need look at you again, but now you'll have with me forever. — me abrace a ella, ahora yo le protejeria, nada le pasaria.

* * *

**para los que se le complican el ingles, como a mi XD jejeje, aqui dejo lo que dicen**

**esme: **yo queria estar con tigo una ves mas

**Carlisle: **yo nesecitaba verte de nuevo, pero ahora tu estaras con migo para siempre.

aunque creo que el traductor me jugo una mala jugada XD

¿Que les parecio, les gusto? dejen review n_n


End file.
